victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Tori Takes Requests
Tori Takes Requests is a video series created by Tori in which she, sometimes along with other friends, takes requests from users, no matter how weird or insane the requests are. Episodes Tori Takes Requests #1 Tori, being new to Hollywood Arts, decides to make a video of her taking requests from her schoolmates. She reads and declines a request to stand on a freeway during rush hour (most likely from Jade). Tori finds a less deadly request and accepts it. She pours ketchup on her feet and makes a "happy feet dance" with gooey feet. Tori Takes Requests #2 Tori reads a request that asks for her to become a hamburger. Tori accepts, and, with the help of Beck, Robbie and Cat, she has many different hamburger ingredients placed under and on her belly, turning her into a hamburger. Tori Takes Requests #3 Tori accepts a request asking her to wear weird sunglasses, sit in a chair, and dance to weird music while she feeds cilantro to both Trina and a small bunny rabbit named Cupcake (who belongs to Dan Schneider in real life). Tori begins to express how ridiculous the request is, but the video cuts to her completing the request. Tori Takes Requests #4 André reads a request for Tori. The request is for Tori to scare Trina seven times. Tori accepts. So, Tori scares Trina from around the corner, while cooking, coming down the stairs, getting juice, coming in the door, reading a magazine, and on the couch eating fruit. Trina is upset and tells their parents. ' Goofs' *In Tori the Zombie, Trina said she wasn't scared of anything after she saw her grandmother naked, yet Tori was still able to scare her. However, she might have been exaggerating. *When Trina was first scared, she was seen carrying a hair dryer with pink tape around it. In an episode of Cat's Random Thoughts, Cat showed the same hair dryer and said it was hers. This could be a coincidence or Trina may have borrowed it from Cat. Tori Takes Requests #5 Tori takes a request asking her to put glue all over her hand, wait for it to dry then have someone that she doesn't like peel it off while the song she sang in the Big Showcase plays. Tori applies the glue to her hand and has Jade peel it off. Tori Takes Requests #6 Tori and Robbie are studying for Trigonometry when someone sends her a request. They want her to prove to their mum that it's okay to play tennis in the house wearing a yellow bikini. Robbie wants her to take the request, so Tori decides to teach him a lesson by making him wear the bikini. They start playing tennis but stop when Trina, who is holding the camera, gets knocked out by the ball. Ignoring her, they leave to eat canned green beans. Tori Takes Requests #7 Andre and Tori are hanging out in Tori's living room when Tori reads a request that asks for her to remove a man's mustache and replace it with a lady's wristwatch. They ask a man from across the street if they can use him for their video. The man, Mark, agrees. Tori takes a small pair of scissors and uses it to cut Mark's mustache. Tori and Andre then shave the remaining hair. Then they use Face Glue to apply the watch to his upper lip. André asks Mark what time is it and Mark said that he doesn't know because the watch is out of his sight. The video ends with Andre and Tori laughing. Tori Takes Requests #8 Tori begins the video, taking a request to mess up Beck's hair. Tori tries many times but, cannot complete the request until Beck asks her if they can go to the beach since it's 80 degrees outside.Tori gets the idea of making Beck's hair look like a hairstyle from the 1980's. This messes up his hair, and Beck looks disappointed. When Tori asks if he still wants to go to the beach, he says he wants to go home. Tori Takes Requests #9 Tori and Andre are at the table when they get a request from an anonymous user named Sandwich Guy who requests for Tori to make three different sandwiches while doing different silly things. The first sandwhich she makes is a turkey and mustard sandwich. She does this while hopping on one leg. The second sandwich she makes is a peanut and jelly sandwich. She does this while wearing a silly hat and sunglasses. The final sandwich she makes is a roast beef, lettuce and tomato sandwich with munster cheese. Tori sends IM to Sandwich Guy to watch the video but Andre's phone goes off seconds after she sends it, and she finds out that Andre is, in fact, Sandwich Guy. Tori Takes Requests #10 Tori begins the video by taking a request to stop using a voice that sounds like a rapper after introducing the video with it. She then takes a different request, to celebrate eight holidays in sixty seconds with a nerdy friend. Tori chooses Robbie and they start celebrating. First is Valentine's Day, then is Groundhog's Day. Tori announces they are finished but tells a confused Robbie that it is April Fools Day. Fourth is Halloween, there is a slight disagreement as to who they were supposed to dress up as but, they continue. Next is Thanksgiving, then Christmas and Hunnakah. Finally they celebrate New Year's Eve. Tori says that she has finished the request but forgets not to mention that Robbie is her 'Nerdy Friend'. Robbie seems offended but ends up being okay with it. Gallery Tori and Trina.png Cat, Robbie, Beck, and Tori.png Cat, Beck, and Tori.png Goofs *Tori said that she and Robbie had to do 8 holidays in 60 seconds. However, if you count the holidays, they only did 7. *Hannukah and Christmas day celebrates on one day and they count it as one holiday. Category:Websites Category:TheSlap.com Segments Category:TheSlap.com Category:Teens websites